Everything's True!
by For The Love of a Book
Summary: When a girl with a surprising past moves to Forks all heck breaks lose. With Truth or Dare, imprinting, blood sucking, and kidnapping what could go wrong?...or maybe it should be what could go right... DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will probably be a very odd story but -shruggs- I think it will be funny. It's based after Breaking Dawn.**

**Sorry about The Last Letter. I may write more later then re-post it but with everything going on I don't think I can write a dipresing story.**

**Meanings used in this story:**

**Catori-spirit**

**Hurit-beautiful**

**Kimi-secret**

**Orenda-magical power**

**Tala-wolf**

**Gaho- mother**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And I don't own Seth...yet (inside joke with randomscreamfest).**

**Tala's POV**

Another new school, another new town, and another four years of my life. Oh, the joy. (notice my sarcasm?) I gave up choosing new towns by logical thinking about a hundred years ago and now I use darts and a world map. (Somehow Hawaii is just a hole now...for some reason the darts just kept hitting there...)

I drove past the 'Welcome to' sign showing that I was entering Forks. When I looked where my dart hit I was laughing so hard at the name I stepped on a dart, but I still couldn't stop laughing. But seriously, Forks? Did the founder name it after the most bendable kitchen utensil?

Hurit whined from the passenger's seat and lightly taped the window-opener-thingy, asking for permission. I laughed quietly and nodded. She grinned (it would scare the poop out of anyone other than me) and pressed the window-thingy. When the window was all the way down she stuck her head out and let the water vapor from the fog stick to her silver fur. Hurit is my wolf and my best friend. She's been with me since I was thirteen (which was about a hundred and ten years ago) and she's probably going to be with me till the end. I started to see more and more buildings so I turned to Hurit to tell her to stick her head back in when I saw how her shoulders were rigid and her eyes were searching.

"Zavřít okno a dostat dolů. Co se děje?" (Close the window and get down. What's going on?) I instructed her and asked so quietly nothing (and I mean _nothing_) could hear me accept Hurit. She closed the window and jumped down where people are suppose to put their feet. She looked at me and whined. I knew what every bark, whine, and grunt that wolves make to communicate and that one whine was like the wolf's equivalent of a curse word.

_Vampires. And a lot of them._

**AN: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: From now on anything Hurit says will be italicised and in the " thingys. **_"Like this"_**=)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**TPOV**

I cursed under my breath and pulled into a parking lot. It seemed to be a park. There was a fountainin the middle, cement sidewalks curving around the trees, and only a group of teenagers. I leaned into the back seat of my dark blue Ford Focus and grabbed Hurit's leash and collar. The collar was specially designed (by me) for Hurit. If she turns her head at the right angle and pulls away from the leach with a little force then it will come off. Hurit hates being treated like a common house dog but she knows the importance of keeping up the appearance. She sat and lowered her head so I could get the collar on and looked down at her neck, glaring at the leather. I opened my door and climbed out, leash in hand. Walking around the the back of the car I stopped mid step. Vampires. And a lot of them. I hurried to open Hurit's door (she could do it herself, but it would look odd having a wolf opining her own door) and clipped her leach on. She hopped out and we started walking on the path.

As Hurit sniffed the ground, so to anyone else it would look like she was looking for a place to tinkle, she smelled for vampires. I did a three-sixty of the park and surrounding areas when I looked closer at the group of teenagers. They were pale, beautiful, and were dripping in the sent of vampire. The largest on turned his head in our direction and grinned, showing all his teeth. Hurit and I tensed. Hurit lowered her head and glared and I lowered myself closer to the ground, ready to pounce. The vampire jogged at human pace towards us. Now everyone of the other vampires were watching him and us. When he was twenty feet away from us Hurit snareld at him. He was still grinning but slowed to a walk. I crouched lower and a growl started vibrating in my chest. The wind picked up behind me and blew my long black hair around my face. The vampire advancing toward us stopped as soon as our sent reached him. I pulled my lips back and snarled at him. His eyes grew wide and the littlest vampire yelled "Emmett! Carlisle will kill you if you do that!" My eyes snapped to the group of the other six vampires and back to the one called Emmett. He was looking back at the little vampire and then walked back to them. They walked slowly to a red jeep and a red BMW. They got in a drove off. I will say it again. _They drove off!_What the hell? They out numbered me so they should have attacked.

_"Uhh, That wasn't expected,"_Hurit said.

"No shit," I replied. "They will probably try to get more information on us tonight. We'll be ready." Hurit nodded and we hopped back into the car. We drove to our tiny house on high alert. When we got to the tiny two bed, one bath against the trees I grabbed my backpack (the only thing I bring from place to place) and headed in. I set my backpack down in the bare living room and started doing a check of all the windows. Everything was fine until I checked the one bedroom that had a window facing the front yard. The window wouldn't lock. What the heck? Well, I really don't think I'll ever open the window in one of the coldest, wettest places in the US so I'll glue it. I skipped down the stairs and ran to my backpack.

_"Did you have sugar again?"_Hurit asked looking afraid of the answer.

"No," I answered, slightly annoyed. "I get to use crazy glue!" I finished with a large grin.

_"Oh God, what are you gluing?!"_

"Don't worry! I'm gluing the upstairs window because it won't lock."

_"It won't lock? That's weird...but I'm supervising you!"_

"Why?" I pouted using the puppy dog eyes.

_"First of all, you can't do the puppy dog eyes on the puppy that started it, and second, do you remember what happened last time?"_

"No..." In truth, I kinda' glued me, Hurit, and a lamp together. But I swear, it was a total accident!

_"Suuurre you don't. I'm still supervising."_

"Fine," I pouted and went upstairs with the silver wolf on my heals.

**Edward POV (at the park)**

"Why are we here, again?" My Bella asked.

"Don't ask me, ask the psychic pixie," I said.

Alice shrugged and said, "I don't know. I haven't seen anything since yesterday. It's like the wolf thing all over again." Renesemee sat on the edge of the fountain and sighed. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know she's thinking about Jacob. They are now engaged. My Bella sat down next to Renesemee and was about to say something to Alice when we heard something sniffing.

_DOGGY!!_Emmett's mind screamed. Emmett started to jog at human pace to the girl and the wolf. The girl looked like she was from La Push with the long black hair that went mid-thigh and side bangs, brown skin with copper in it, and her almond shaped eyes that were almost black they were so dark. She wore a long sleeve white shirt, black short sleeve shirt over it with a wolf howling at the moon, old ripped jeans, and black converse. The wolf was silver and it started snarling at Emmett at the same time the girl slipped into a crouch and a growl started in her chest. The wind picked up and blew her sent towards us. She didn't smell human, or werewolf, or vampire. She smelled wild. I looked at her crouch and her face. Her black hair blew out in front of her, her eyes were wild and wolf like, and she pulled back her teeth and snarled at Emmett.

"Emmett! Carlisle would kill you if you did that!" Alice yelled at him. Emmett looked back at us then started to jogged back to us. With out speaking we went back to the cars and drove off.

"She's not human," Renesemee said, breaking the silence.

"What was Emmett going to do?" Bella asked.

"You really don't want to know," Alice shock her head.

Nothing fit. She couldn't be a vampire, she wasn't pale or have red/gold eyes, and she couldn't be a werewolf, she didn't smell like one, but she acted like a wolf and then the wolf she had with her. With my, and everyone else's, mind going around in circles we arrived back home. We rushed in at vampire speed to find Carlisle on top of Esme making out.

"EWWWW!!" Renesemee, Emmett, and Jasper screamed. "PDA! PDA!"

Esme and Carlisle jumped away from each other and they would be red if they were human. To save them from any further embarrassment I spoke up, "Carlisle, at the park there was this girl and wolf. She acted like a werewolf would but didn't smell anything like a werewolf, Child of the Moon or La Push. Do you have any idea's?" He looked deep in thought.

_Acted but didn't smell like a werewolf...hmm...maybe a new species? Maybe a different strand of werewolf? Would you be able to find her know? _Carlisle asked looking at me.

"Probably."

"I think we should watch her in case she's dangerous. We'll leave in five minutes," everyone started to change into better sneaking clothes when Carlisle called everyone's attention back to him, "Everyone, don't under estimate her." Mostly everyone nodded and left. Renesemee looked at Carlisle.

"Shouldn't we call Jake?"

"I think we should call them after words. I mean, for all we know, she could have been a phyco with bad perfume," I told my daughter.

"True..."

-Time Skip-

**TPOV**

_Well,_ I wrote on the note pad _They will be here any second._

_"Why are you writing notes to me? Just talk," _Hurit said looking at me like I was crazy.

_But this is more fun! ;o)_

_"Weirdo."_

_Bitch._

_"Ho!"_

_Dog!_

Hurit gasped. She hates being called a dog.

_"Well...Well...Girl who wears long sleeve shirts with short sleeves over!!"_

_...what's so bad about that?_

_"I don't know...Did you here that?" _Hurit meant the soft foot falls that could only be made by vampires about six miles away.

_Show time. _I smile at Hurit. I closed the note pad and stuffed it into my backpack. I then pulled out my copy of _Fairest_. I know, it's completely cliche but it's my weakness. Leaning against the plain wall of the living room Hurit laid down on my right, her back against my thigh, and curled up so it looked like she was sleeping. The book opened to my favorite part (the spine is basicaly dead) and I pretended to read.

"Come on! Get your slow moving vampire asses going!" I heard someone whisper rather loudly.

"Shut up, stupid! She might hear us!" someone whispered back.

"Uncle Jazz, stupid is a mean word!" a girl scolded.

"Oh, so Nessie gets on me for saying 'stupid' but doesn't say anything about Em saying 'ass'. You can clearly see who's favorite..." Jazz muttered. I heard someone scale the front side of the house and try to open the window.

"It won't open! Wait...Is that...Crazy glue? What the heck?" someone different said. I rolled my eyes. No one gets me. I pouted just as I saw someone look into the window. She was blond, and though I could only see her eyes, I could tell she was probably the most beautiful person in the world. I felt my self esteem plummet.

"That's weird," Jazz whispered. "Her self esteem just dropped...like a lot."

"Well," the girl out side the window whispered, "She's just reading a book. Can you hear anything from her, Edward?" What does she mean?

"No, her mind is silent, like Bella's when she was human," said the one that tried to open the window up stares. My mind's silent? Oh shit! A mind reader named Edward. The only vampire I know of named Edward in a large coven that's a mind reader would be Edward Cullen. Then Jazz would be Jasper Whitlock and Em would be Emmett McCarthy.

Without looking up from my book I said, "So you are the Cullens." I didn't hear anything else. I turned and looked at the blond who must be Rosalie and smiled at her. "It's pretty cold out. Would you all like to come in?"

"I think we should," a soft voice said.

"I'll go with you," said a male protectively. That must be Carlisle and Esme. I put my book down and tapped Hurit. She got up and trotted to the front door. I heard her open the door as I got up. This will be interesting. The couple walked in with Hurit walking behind.

"Hello," I smiled.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme. My children out side are Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, and Renesemee. Who are you?"

"I'm Tala Catori. I'm a werewolf."

"No your not!" Emmett said coming into the room. "You smell nothing like a werewolf. They smell like wet dog," he wrinkled his nose, "but you don't."

"You smell like werewolves did to me when I was human," Bella said walking in with Edward on her heals looking like he wanted to grab her and run. I smiled at him. Alice danced in next with Jasper following. Renesemee came in last pulling along Rosalie.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good," mostly everyone said.

"Well, I already know you all," They looked confused so I said, "I snuck into the Volturi a couple years ago and copied their files... It was pretty fun. I got to dress in black and everything!" Everyone looked at me oddly.

"Where is all of the furniture?" Esme asked, looking concerned.

"I don't have any, but I don't really need it," I answered, confused.

"You live by yourself?"

"Yes."

"What about your parents?" She asked carefully.

"They're dead. They have been for a long time." I try not to think about that. Hurit touched her nose to my hand.

_"Are you okay?"_

"Of course," I smiled at her. The Cullens were looking at me strangely. "Answering Hurit."

"You talk dog?" Emmett asked, amused.

Hurit growled and I said, "No. I speak _wolf_, not dog. And if you call Hurit a dog again she might use your foot as a chew toy." When I saw that they doubted I said, "No, I mean it. She may look like a normal wolf but she's killed many vampires in her hundred years."

"You mean that wolf is immortal and can kill vampires?" Carlisle eyes were eager at the idea of learning something new.

"Yep. It's hard to explain so I'll tell you later."

"Would you like to live with us?" Esme asked. I was shocked - to say the least. Everyone nodded in agreement except Rosalie.

"You want a stranger to live in our house? Have you lost your mind? She could want to kill us or something!" She said loudly.

Jasper cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him. "She doesn't feel any anger or anything like that towards us. I really don't think she wants to hurts. Plus she's had plenty of chance." Rosalie nodded in agreement though she didn't look like she wanted to.

"So it's settled," Esme smiled. What? They wanted me to live with them? Why?

"Why?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Because, you live by yourself for who knows how long - with the exception of Hurit. When was the last time you had a friend other than Hurit?" Alice asked, and I really didn't have an answer.

"I don't know," I said truthfully.

"Then grab your stuff and lets go!" Renesemee said.

"Okay," I smiled. Hurit looked happy.

_"Can I challenge Emmett?" _Hurit asked with an evil spark in her eyes.

"Why not? Hey Emmett!"

"Yeah?" He asked turning around.

"Hurit wants to fight you. You up for it?"

"Hell yeah! No puppy's gonna beat me!" He smiled confidently.

"Sure." I put my book back into my backpack and put it on one shoulder. "Ready."

"That's all you have?" Alice asked disapprovingly.

"This and my car."

"You mean that old piece of crap in the driveway?" Emmett asked.

I glared at him and said, "Yeah and it's not crap."

"Sure." We all walked out to the front yard and I locked the front door.

"I have room for three people in the car, anyone want a ride?" I asked. It's weird, like I've known them forever. I could tell Hurit felt the same by the way she wants to fight Emmett. Renesemee, Alice, and Bella raised their hands. I laughed and walked to the car. Once everyone was in Alice asked trying to be nonchalant, "So, why is the one window crazy glued shut?" Everyone tried and failed to not giggle.

_"She goes crazy when crazy glue is involved..." _The girls in the back froze.

"Was that Hurit?" Renesemee asked.

"I don't know. What did you hear?" I asked trying to drive, look at the girls, and look at Hurit like she was crazy at the same time.

"She goes crazy when crazy glue is involved..." Bella said.

"Yep, you heard Hurit," I said confused.

_"I think you all are soul sisters...along with Esme, Rosalie, and another,"_Hurit said. We pulled into the house....wait. How did I know where to go?

_I don't know._

_Huh?_

_Are we crazy?_

"HOLLY SHIT!!" everyone in the car screamed. I got out of the car as quickly as I could and saw Rosalie and Esme standing in front of the car.

_We can hear each other's thoughts? _Renesemee said. _You could call me Nessie if you wanted._

_Thanks. _I thought back. Edward walked up to us and said, "Why can't I hear any of you?" No one thought anything then Edward sighed. "I can hear you again, except Bella and Tala."

_"I think that it's like talking only in your heads and no one could hear you. Like a privet chat room." _Hurit said.

"That makes since," Rosalie said. Alice's eyes glazed over and all the girls saw the vision.

"I call Truth or Dare House Rules!!" Alice screamed.

"But...we're outside..."Emmett said looking confused.

"That means we all have to play," I explained.

"Oh. Sweet!"

**AN: Sorry it was long and quick but I just want to get to the fun stuff!**

**Please review! It only takes about thirty seconds!**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**II**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating (for anyone that cares)! I have no excuse....except for laziness... BUT!!! I have something that made me soooo happy I'm going to share!!**

**STORY TIME!!**

**Okay, so in gym Ally asked me if I liked anyone (really fifth grade but, you know, still fun). I said no and she said she liked Cody ( tall, blond, blue eyes, smart, funny, and Tennessee accent (no wonder she likes him, right?)) and I said jokingly 'K, tomorrow in History I'll ask him if he has a crush on you, too', playing into the little kid thing we had going on. But she thought I was serious and said 'K!' really happy so I couldn't say no. The next day after History I asked Cody who he likes (because my friend wanted to know (he probably thought it was me -shudder-)) and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. He said 'Ally [enter her last name]." I had a big ass smile on my face all the way to the science hall, but then I started thinking (not a good idea for me) 'I promised I wouldn't tell anyone! Dang it!!' so in class I told Ally I would tell her in gym after I got somethings straightened out. After lunch I asked Cody if I could tell one person and he said sure. In gym I told Ally and she was in happy land for the rest of the period (I almost suffocated because she wasn't spotting me in weights...). After getting dressed again I asked her when she was going to talk to him and she asked if I would tell him (I see a patern coming...). I said sure and after literature told him (these are my exact words) "You know the friend I was asking for?" nod "Well that was Ally and the one person I told was also Ally" He looked like he saw a ghost "and she likes you,too" His eyes were huge when he asked, "Which Ally?" (I wanted to scream "WHICH ALLY DO YOU THINK DUMBASS?!" but I'm to nice for that -adjusts halo-) "Ally [enter her last name]." really slowly. His face really looked like it was going to crack with the huge smile. And the next day they are dating. He asked her over IM, basically started talking about random stuff, then Cody didn't reply for a while (he was on the phone freaking out on his friend Justin) and then asked her out in a looooong rambling type message...Ally said it was very akward... BUT!! If it wasn't for my nosiness then they ****might ****not have gotten together! Yay me!!**

**Long story time is over...TO THE CHAPTY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight but I own Tala and Hurit.**

**TPOV**

"ME FIRST!! ME FIRST!!!" Jasper screamed, bouncing up and down in the couch in the living room we are all now sitting in. Wow...he's been spending to much time with a certain pixie-pire...

_I heard that! _Alice thought and I shrugged.

"Go ahead, Jasper," Esme said.

"Tala, Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm, dare." I will not be a wimp!

"I dare you to prank call Jake!!" Oh, shit. Nessie's fiance and werewolf alpha? I'm screwed, but I might as well have some fun before I die...

"K, who's phone can I borrow?"

"Hers!" Alice tossed me a small silver cell (that she stole from Nessie's back pocket) and I saw Edward shutter. I raised an eyebrow.

_Don't ask._ Bella thought rolling her eyes. I shrugged again and hit speed dial 3.

"Nessie? Why are you calling me at two in the morning? Is something wrong?!" the werewolf sounded instantly awake.

"You might want to come quick," I said in a growl. "Nessie's foot is stuck in a bucket. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" and I hung up. Everyone looked at me weird. "Emmett, truth or dare?" He's gonna pick dare...

"Dare!" Told ya.

"I dare you to..."

**SPOV (Seth. -swoon-) **

_It's finally happened. Jake's gone insane. This will be bad..._

_I'M NOT CRAZY! I JUST REALLY NEED TO HELP NESSIE OUT OF THE BUCKET!!! _his thoughts screamed at us. Us being Embry, Leah, and myself. (We were the only ones he could grab out of our nice warm beds for this...)

_Jake, you've gone mental. _Leah thought bluntly. _As soon as we get to the Cullens' I'm going to as Dr. Fang to sedate you._

_That could get hairy..._

The smell of vampire was getting stronger as we got closer to the Cullen house, but there was another scent. It almost smelled like another werewolf but it had a more, well, sort of fruit smell to it; like mangoes or something. We passed the last trees we stopped dead at the sight.

Oh. Shit.

**(I was soooo tempted to leave it there, but I'm to nice for that, now arn't I)**

**BPOV**

This will either be the dare of the century (literally, for us) or get everyone last of us killed. Right now it's about a 50/50 shot we'll be killed. I should elaborate. The dare was for Emmett to help Tala freak out the wolves. Not that bad right? Well, not really. See, she's a werewolf, but she looks exactly like a teenage girl from La Push. If the wolves see her in a house full of vampires they might freak out. Are you following me? So if all they see is a girl from their reservation that they are supposed to be protecting in a house full of vampires they'll freak, but if they see a girl in the clutches of a vampire with red eyes and red coming out of his mouth then...well...use your imaginations on that one. Emmett put in his red contacts and Alice is putting the fake blood coming out of the corner of his mouth right now.

This will be bad.

-Facing the wolves-

Emmett grabbed Tala around the shoulders and waist. Alice had extra fake blood so she added some to Tala's neck and we all thought it would be best to just all wear red contacts. We are so _screwed!_

Tala struggled at human strength and the sight was kind of funny.

The wolves broke through the trees and stopped dead. Jake's eyes narrowed, Seth's widened, and Leah and Embry growled. Jake, Leah, and Embry quickly glanced at Seth then pulled back a bit. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward slap his forehead. Seth grouched and started growling. It was one of the scariest things I've ever seen, but it reminded me of something...oh. shit.

_We are soooo dead!!_

**AN: If you guess why they're dead (other then the obvious 'they're vampires! duh!') you get a cookie!**


	4. Sorry

I'm sorry, but my stories will most likly not be finished. If I would continue I would edit everything and I just don't have the motivation. I might take down all of them. If one person doesn't want me to, review saying that and I won't. This just stopped being fun and I'm not very good anyway. Thank you th those of you that supported me. I'm sorry, but looking back, everything I wrote was cliche mary-sueness that I know hate. If you want good stories, check my favorites. The stories posted there are better than I ever hope to write. Again, I'm sorry.

* * *

Edit: After reviews (mainly the one calling me dude) made me decide to keep up my 'Doggy Days' story, my 'Impossibilities' (I can't even be sure that's the correct name or spelling) story, and my 'Auditions' story. The other is just, in my oppinion, unsalvagable. If you want to use the idea or edit and post, go for it. Just send me the link, please. Thank you to those who reviewed. I didn't realized that people even liked this. I might (and this is a big MIGHT!) edit and continue Doggy Days. I will take down 'Everything's True!' in a few days. It's up for grabs. Just post at the begining that I had a small hand in it. Like I said before, I might be editing Doggy Days. I don't want it to be jut a cheap laugh story. It needs a big plot agustment, more depth, and, in all honesty, more inteligent word choises. Who knows, it might be fun. Thank you for sticking with me for this whole long drought. I'm flored. Thank you.

(If there are any stupid miss types, and I _know _there are, just ignore them for now. I suck at spelling, but in stories it will be fixed. Just so you know.)


	5. Sorry Edit

I'm sorry, but my stories will most likly not be finished. If I would continue I would edit everything and I just don't have the motivation. I might take down all of them. If one person doesn't want me to, review saying that and I won't. This just stopped being fun and I'm not very good anyway. Thank you th those of you that supported me. I'm sorry, but looking back, everything I wrote was cliche mary-sueness that I know hate. If you want good stories, check my favorites. The stories posted there are better than I ever hope to write. Again, I'm sorry.

* * *

Edit: After reviews (mainly the one calling me dude) made me decide to keep up my 'Doggy Days' story, my 'Impossibilities' (I can't even be sure that's the correct name or spelling) story, and my 'Auditions' story. The other is just, in my oppinion, unsalvagable. If you want to use the idea or edit and post, go for it. Just send me the link, please. Thank you to those who reviewed. I didn't realized that people even liked this. I might (and this is a big MIGHT!) edit and continue Doggy Days. I will take down 'Everything's True!' in a few days. It's up for grabs. Just post at the begining that I had a small hand in it. Like I said before, I might be editing Doggy Days. I don't want it to be jut a cheap laugh story. It needs a big plot agustment, more depth, and, in all honesty, more inteligent word choises. Who knows, it might be fun. Thank you for sticking with me for this whole long drought. I'm flored. Thank you.

(If there are any stupid miss types, and I _know _there are, just ignore them for now. I suck at spelling, but in stories it will be fixed. Just so you know.)


End file.
